


The vipers whore

by Sammy1985



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy1985/pseuds/Sammy1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I a whore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DORAN MARTELL

He was the ruler of Dorne, a very powerful man but he was afraid of what his brother would now do. Not to him of course but the messengers from Kings Landing. His little brother was possessive over those he felt belonged to him, never heading anothers advice. But there was little the prince could do for his sibling. Robert Baratheon had issued the order and as much as it angered him the girl would be sent to Winterfell, So her identity could be confirmed.

But if the Northerners suspicion proved correct, there would be an uproar between the great houses of Westeros. There would be little he could do to shield his brother and maintain peace. Despite his younger brothers belief Doran was not weak. He would reign down merry hell on anyone who tried to harm his last remaining sibling.

 

MELIA SAND

The palace that she now called home was exquisite. Dorne once an alien land had become part of her soul. The hot sands and extravagance that once were a daunting obstacle now were a key part of her every day life. She never thought her life would lead her to this point, but Melia thanked the old gods and the new that it had. She had more than any one could ask for. Her lover and children made her forget all the pain of the past. 

The sun was setting, and the beauty of her surroundings struck Melia once more. There was a time in her life she feared she would not survive long. She had been without family or comfort, The hunger and poverty truly terrifying her. But she had never broke under the pressure. She worked hard and long to try and build a life for herself. Though everything had changed the day Oberyn had decided to make her his.

OBERYN MARTELL

The anger slowly began to rise in his throat like bile, he could not think clearly. The conversation that had occurred moments before not helping matters. He was Oberyn Martell the red viper of Dorne. This could not happen to him, He would not allow it. If Doran thought he could force his hand he was sadly mistaken. The prince had chosen exile over curbing his lusts once and he would do it again if the need arose. But this time the stakes were so much higher, both for himself and Dorne. He was truly content for the first time in his life and he wouldn't give it up without a fight. But this time he'd have to fight literally half of Westeros to hold on to his life.

Eddard Stark

By nature he was a very cautious man, always considering matters in great detail. He was never one to celebrate a victory before it was fully achieved. But today Ned Stark was a very happy man, his joy knew no bounds. He couldn't help it, the happiness kept bubbling up inside him no matter how hard he tried to contain it. The soft almost innocent smile that graced his face was a stark contrast with the normally somber Lord.

As Eddard Stark surveyed his surroundings a sense of calm came to him . He had built a safe and happy home for his family. A place they could live and grow in utter safety. Though that had not always shielded his family. For his naïveté and pride Marianna had suffered the consequences. Lost and presumed dead by most. The utter grief he had felt at the loss of his first born daughter was indescribable, he had failed in his duty as a father. Catelyn had never laid blame at his feet for the loss of their daughter but he was not a fool.

 

Roose Bolton had held a smug smirk on his face when he told him the news. A smile The Lord of Winterfell had wanted to remove with a vengeance, but it wasn't looking very likely. The evil cretin had brought him news that left him in the mans debt and he knew it. His baby girl had been tracked down to Dorne, But this knowledge was tinged with sadness. His precious girl had come upon such hard times. Well soon all would be well again, Marianna would return to Winterfell. Robert had sent word to Doran Martell. His daughter would no longer be forced to cleave to the whoremonger of Dorne.

 

ROB STARK

Mother was jubilant, no matter what she claimed to the rest of us. The thought of her long lost daughter coming home softened the grief that had always consumed her for so many years. Though a part of him was afraid, what if the girl turned out to be a fraud? Or just the wrong girl? It would destroy the tentative happiness that had come to their home. Though only himself, Jon and Sansa had any real recollection of her. But Arya loved the thought of her adventurous elder sister coming home, the paramour of the red viper no less.

 

Rob was very confused by this new turn of events his life. The impossible had occurred, his older sister was alive. The thought brought a smile to his face, and a small flame of hope grew in his chest. Roose Bolton had confirmed that the kidnapper had taken his sister to Dorne. As away from his fathers scope of influence as possible, only then for him to perish in a tavern brawl of all things. But the past could not be changed, so he looked forward to a new beginning.


	2. 2

SANSA STARK

Sansa was very excited at the idea of a new sister, well a old sister coming home. It would be so nice to have a sister she could really connect with. Jeyne Poole was a good friend, but as much as she liked to pretend they weren't really sisters. As for Arya it was like they were belonged to different worlds, the less said the better. Sansa had been so excited when Arya had been born. The thought of someone trailing after her like she had their elder sister had been a thrilling thought. But from the moment the youngest female Stark could walk she had chosen Jon Snow. It shamed her to admit it to herself that most of her spite towards Jon and Arya came from a place of jealousy and hurt.

The red head had very vivid memories of a beautiful girl, one that all had admired and cooed over. A part of her had always aspired to be what Mariana would have become. "I wonder how close to the mark I am?" She would obviously be much better than Arya, Even though she was the paramour of a Dornish Prince. A man such as Oberyn Martell would be with a woman of grace and style. But would this distant Lord allow her to return home to them? From the titbits she had overheard, he was a very possessive man who would strike down any one that would hurt his family.

On a happier note the young Stark had begun work on a gift for her sister. She had requested some cloth and haberdashery items to make clothing suited to the north. Her mother had readily agreed and even helped her design a few dresses and cloaks. She happily stitched away thinking if Marianna would like her choices. Word was yet to arrive from Dorne on if or when she would arrive, but of course she would want to return home, wouldn't she?

MELIA SAND & OBERYN MARTELL

Oberyn was very impatient and unsettled, usually evenings in the water garden were spent in peace with family. But that was torn away by that in-damnable Northern Lord, he felt the desire to rip him apart with his bare hands. He paced the room like a caged animal, anger coming off him in waves. His muscles were coiled so tightly it felt as he may snap in two at any moment. His fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He had to do something but what? Nothing was coming to mind.

Oberyn would not allow his family to be torn apart. Elia, Dorea and Loreza would not be parted from their mother. Though all 8 of the sand snakes would be up in arms about their mother being taken from them. It made him smile for a moment of the havoc his children could cause. However, declaring war on Winterfell would not be a option. Even the red viper was not such a callous creature.

Witnessing her lovers agitation a small knot of worry began to grow in the pit of Melias stomach, something seemed very wrong. Oberyn had always had a sharp temper but nothing had happened recently to aggravate him. Things had been relatively peaceful, even the constant anger within him had begun to wane. Better to approach the matter head on, the girls would arrive home soon from their trip and they would welcome them together and happy. 

Melia took a deep breath and approached " My love, you seem distracted tonight. Is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?" A hint of self doubt colouring her tone. It had never made sense to her why such a powerful and high ranking individual would devout himself so completely to a bakers apprentice. Maybe Oberyn had finally decided she was not worth the trouble? Or worse still he had found a replacement for me! It had to happen eventually.


End file.
